A lane-keeping system in a vehicle is able to offer steering assistance to a vehicle driver. More specifically, the vehicle can be kept on a trajectory within a detected lane via a moment on a steering wheel. A method for controlling a driver assistance system, and a driver assistance system are discussed in the German publication DE 10 2008 003 666 A1. The US publication 2010/0209892 A1 discusses a driving skill recognition on the basis of the manual transmission shift behavior.